prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 102
Meg asks Doreen if she's sure she's made the right decision. As Kevin is leaving, the receptionist suggest he has a word with Paul Reid. Margo gets on the wrong side of both Bea and Judy. Paul tells Kevin that he might help Doreen by giving evidence in court that he is a stabilizing influence on her. When the police come to see Tony about the assault on Bill, he decides to tell the truth, and is taken to the police station to be charged. Bea tries to convince Doreen that her future is on the outside with Kevin. Paul tells Tony he can't help him any more after his latest escapade. Jim warns Judy to stay out of Bea's way. Bea tells the women she's going to ask Paul to scrap the radio project and pay the extra money from the sales of their craft items directly to them. Jim takes Chrissie to see Elizabeth, and a doctor tells her she will soon be well enough to be with Chrissie, but Jim warns that the Department will have to approve it. Judy starts work in the garden and asks where the solitary block is (she is told it's on the top floor). Lizzie gets a ten dollar fine. Doreen thanks Kevin for speaking up for her but tells him she hasn't changed her mind and he should find someone else. Tony is given three months on a prison farm for the assault and breaking his bond. Erica tells Chrissie she will need a psychological assessment and a Governor's report that she has been on her best behaviour. Paul agrees to Bea's suggestion but points out that someone will have to keep accounts of what each woman is owed. Bea warns Chrissie that her affair with Sharon will have to stop if she's not to be considered an unfit mother. Doreen comes back to Wentworth with an extra two weeks on top of the six months outstanding from her original sentence. Lizzie is feeling guilty and hits the booze at the halfway house. Sharon returns from solitary expecting a warm welcome, but gets the cold shoulder from Chrissie. Meg takes Caroline to see her mother in the nursing home. While they are working together in the garden, Doreen tells Judy about Franky, and Judy tells her about Sharon. Bea warns Sharon to leave Chrissie alone, and then tries to but in between Judy and Doreen when they walk into the rec room together. Sharon sits down next to Chrissie and grabs her hand, but Chrissie walks away and goes back to her cell. When Sharon follows her, Chrissie accuses Sharon of using her to make Judy jealous. She also tells Sharon that Doreen will be easy to scare off if she wants to get Judy back. Sharon tries to heavy Doreen in the shower next morning, but Judy notices and tells Doreen she'll fix Sharon. Erica refuses to let Caroline visit her mother now that she her condition has improved, so Jim has to exert very little pressure when he asks her again to agree his offer of bailing her. Judy goes to bash Sharon , and Chrissie defends her by breaking a chair over Judy's head (out of shot, unfortunately). Erica tells Chrissie the Department had approved her having Elizabeth with her, but now she might have to recommend against it. Next Episode Episode 103 Category:1980 Episodes